Sttt Kagami is sleeping!
by melmichaelis
Summary: Kagami tertidur setelah seharian bermain basket bersama sang rival, Aomine Daiki. Namun benarkah setelahnya ia bisa tidur tenang? atau masih ada kegiatan lain yang mengharuskannya terjaga? [SUMMARY KURANG NYAMBUNG, WARN INSIDE! PWP. LIME NO LEMON. RnR?] First Fanfic in Knb Indonesia. (or not.)


Aomine Daiki, pria berusia 20 tahun dengan kadar mesum tingkat akut melebihi pemain blue film, dengan asiknya membaca majalah langganannya. Sebut saja majalah porno. Majalah dengan model cewek berdada besar bernama Mai-chan. Namun, belum ada setengah halaman, ponsel sang pembaca berbunyi dan menimbulkan geraman dari pemuda berkulit dim itu.

Alasannya? Tentu karna kegiatan bermesum ria-nya terganggu.

 **From : Bakagami  
To : Ahomine  
Subject : Basket.**

 **Aho! Ayo kita one-on-one! Sekarang di lapangan seperti biasa. Jangan telat!**

"Che, Bakagami!"

* * *

 **Sttt..Kagami is sleeping!  
© **Melmichaelis **  
Kuroko no Basket ©** Tadatoshi Fujimaki **  
Warning!** Out of Character, Typo's, BoyxBoy, Sho-ai, Humu, dll. This is R18+! Mature and Vulgar. Plus pwp, sure.  
 **Pairing :** Ahomine x Bakagami  
 **Rated :** M for Mature Content. **Genre :** Romance/Friendship  
 **HAPPY READING. GASUKA? OUT :*  
READ AND REVIEW?**

* * *

"Ha-ah...haah!" peluh serta tetesan keringat menetes disela-sela dahi Aomine dan Kagami. Kedua pria yang merangkap ace di sekolah masing-masing itu terengah akibat _one-on-one_ mereka yang tak kalah dahsyat dari pemain NBA pro.

"Sial, kenapa lagi-lagi aku kalah?!" raungan protes sarat akan kekecewaan keluar dari bibir kenyal Kagami. Diacak-acak pula rambutnya agar menambah kesan frustasi.

"Itu karna kau lemah, bakagami! Sesuai janjimu, buatkan aku makan dan izinkan aku menginap!"

 **\- dan kalimat dari Aomine sungguh membuat Kagami sadar, ia-harus-merelakan-kasur-empuknya-dihuni-pemuda-lain.**

 **.::::.**

Makan malam telah usai, Kagami, selaku tuan rumah, mengambil inisiatif untuk mandi terlebih dahulu, disusul oleh Aomine 15 menit kemudian.

"Oi, Bakagami! Kau mau—

Kagami, pemuda berambut merah gradasi hitam, menggelepar diatas kasurnya karna kelelahan melawan Aomine selama 7 jam kebelakang. Baju v-necknya tersingkap sebatas perut dengan posisi tidur menyamping membelakangi Aomine.

\- bermain ps?" . . .

 **GLUP.**

Aomine menahan nafas, Kagami begitu seksi dihadapannya.

 _I-ini kesempatan!_

Entah setan mana yang merasuki pemuda _Horikata Mai-lovers_ tersebut, yang pasti, kini, Aomine sudah tertidur dibelakang Kagami dan memeluk pinggangnya.

 _m-maafkan aku, Kagami!_

Lagi-lagi Aomine menahan nafas akibat kelembutan kulit Kagami yang seperti kulit bayi. Mulus, tanpa cacat. Sementara tubuhnya mengelus kulit perut Kagami, fikirannya melayang entah kemana. Masih berkutat memikirkan keputusan yang akan mengubah nasibnya beberapa jam kedepan.

 _God, help me! Kesempatan ini terlalu emas untuk dilepaskan._

Peluh menetes dari dahi pemuda berambut navy blue. Hampir saja tangannya turun ke pantat Kagami karna nafsu-tanpa-batas-nya. Hanya saja, malaikat berbaju hitam –malaikatnya udah ngga suci- berbisik kata-kata taubat ditelinga kanannya.

 _Arghh! Nanti kalo Kagami marah gimanaaa?!_

Perang batin pun dimulai. Jika saja Aomine tidak ingat waktu –mengingat Kagami bisa bangun kapan saja- ia pasti masih berfikir panjang tanpa memedulikan otaknya yang siap meledak kapanpun.

 _Sekali lagi, maafkan aku...Kagami._

Dengan sekali helaan nafas, tangan Aomine pun siap beraksi. Dibawanya jari-jari tan itu kearah perut Kagami, dan dielusnya abs yang terbentuk disana. Ia melakukan terus menerus hingga menimbulkan erangan dari bibir plum Kagami.

"Nghhh.."

Mendengar erangan lolos dari bibir Kagami justru membuat Aomine seperti mendapat lampu hijau. Dinaikan lagi tangannya menuju nipple Kagami untuk dielus, ditekan, dipilin, bahkan ditarik-tarik gemas oleh pemuda dim tersebut.

"Nhhh..."

Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Aomine pun menurunkan celana Kagami sebatas paha. Dirabanya milik Kagami yang sudah menegang dengan tetesan pre-cum dikepala penisnya.

Oh Aomine semakin bersemangat men- _tease_ -nya

Kembali, digodanya Kagami. Sentuhan-sentuhan Aomine di penis Kagami semakin intens, bahkan sentuhannya kini telah berubah menjadi kocokan tempo lambat yang semakin merayap menjadi cepat.

"Ahh..nnghh~"

Kagami mendesah keras dengan mata tertutup. Kejantanannya ditangan Aomine mulai berkedut-kedut ingin memuntahkan cairan susunya.

"Áhhh—nggghhh! Ahhhh..."

Hanya butuh beberapa kocokan saja, Kagami cum ditangan Aomine yang kemudian dengan senang hati dijilati oleh sang partner.

"hmm, lumayan." Gumam Aomine pelan.

Puas mempermainkan Kagami, kini saatnya ia yang merasa terpuaskan. Diturunkan juga celana training miliknya hingga sepaha seperti Kagami. Mengetahui temannya masih peraw—perjaka, Aomine tidak ingin menusuk Kagami dan membuat sang _maji tenshi_ depresi karna mengetahui malam pertamanya diambil pemuda uhukmesumuhuk sepertinya. Terpaksa, ia hanya menyelipkan penisnya disela-sela paha Kagami.

"ugghh..." Aomine mengerang kenikmatan. _Tumpukan pahanya saja sudah ketat, apalagi assholenya?!_ Batin Aomine sedeng.

Melihat raut muka Kagami yang tidak nyaman –Aomine berfikir Kagami akan terbangun- ia pun mulai menggerakan miliknya maju mundur. Tidak lupa, ia kocok kembali milik Kagami yang sudah _half-up._

"ngghh—ahh.." desahan mereka mengalun di ruangan bernama kamar. Keras dan semakin keras seiring Aomine mempercepat tempo keduanya.

"Ahhhhh~!" teriakan panjang keluar dari mulut Kagami beriringan dengan muncratnya sperma Kagami yang kedua kalinya. Tidak perlu waktu lama, Aomine pun menyusul dengan erangan panjangnya dengan sperma yang mengotori paha Kagami dan sekitarnya.

"nggghhh!"

Setelahnya hanya ada suara nafas yang memburu. Dan tanpa Aomine ketahui, Kagami membuka matanya.

 **.::::.**

 **8 a.m, Kediaman Kagami**

Pagi hari yang canggung, itulah gambaran yang tepat untuk pagi ini. Kejadian kemarin sore tentulah berpengaruh hingga menimbulkan keadaan yang membuat kedua manusia beda marga tersebut merasakan _getting awkward._

Kagami Taiga datang membawakan makanan yang banyaknya luar biasa –bagi orang normal pada umumnya-. Sedangkan Aomine Daiki, dihadapannya sedang menatap makanan sambil curi-curi pandang dengan muka memerah.

"Ittadakimasu!" ucap Kagami menyadarkan Aomine. "I-ittadakimasu!"

Mereka makan dengan keheningan. Ya, hening sebelum Kagami menanyakan hal kemarin yang sukses membuat Aomine tersedak plus plus. Plus-plus blushing karna Kagami nanyanya pake muka _innocent._

"Ne, Aomine..kau melakukan apa kemarin sore, hm?"  
"a-ano..i-itu k-kau.."  
"aku sudah tau."  
"eh?"

Setelahnya Kagami menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa tau. Ternyata, setelah klimaks pertamanya, Kagami hanya pura-pura tertidur dan tetap membiarkan Aomine memuaskan dirinya. Plus bukannya marah, Kagami malah menyarankan Aomine membangunkannya agar mereka bisa melakukannya dengan nyaman, saling menatap dan berciuman. Belum lagi permintaan Kagami bahwa ia ingin Aomine menginap lagi supaya bisa melakukan hal-hal stuff seperti kemarin.

Seketika Aomine pingsan ditempat.

 _I-ini surga!_

 **Owari**

* * *

Holah, akhirnya Mel menyelesaikan fanfic ini! Ini fanfic Kuroko no Basket + Aokaga pertama Mel~ (kedua kalo yang di akun **MelChoco** dihitung) udah gitu langsung bikin M lagi, aduh mecumnyaaa but, maafkan kalo ini gaje and PWP abissssss! Maklum Mel habis terkena WB overdose. Sebenernya ini bukan lemon sih, Cuma lime little esek-esek doang(?) btw bacanya habis buka puasa ya? Mel gamau kalian batal karna ff rated M hoho. And this is fresh from the oven! Huoooooo /?

Tolong **review** nya oke? 1 review untuk 1 kecupan! /iniapa.  
Okelah untuk pecinta Aokaga yang sedang mengalami pasang surut archive+reviewers, mari kita hargai karya-karya sesame author agar mereka makin giat menulis! #sokbijakbanget.

Inga-inga, **REVIEW** okay?

Sudahlah, buat yang minta update **From A to Z** akan segera diupdate oleh **ChocoWhiteMuffin** karna dia bagian **C,** hoho.

Sampai ketemu di fanfic berikutnya~!  
with love,  
Melmichaelis.


End file.
